


Just Because It's Not There, It Doesn't Mean Anything.

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek2017 [2]
Category: The Flash
Genre: M/M, soulmate, star-crossed Soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: Soulmates are born with the others name on their arm, but that doesn't always mean they're the right one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2
> 
> Soulmate

Soulmates

Barry had been excited when he reserved his soulmates name across his arm. He was sixteen when Iris' name appeared on his forearm, and she was happy too. They went on dates, the kissed, but they never felt that click that most soulmates did…at least not with each other. Barry had met Len at a pride rally for free choice. Len and Mick were soulmates, but felt no love for Mick. They met when Barry ran into him, Len helping him when he fell to the ground, Iris nearly tripping on him. The moment they connected eyes they knew something was there. They spent the rally together, then going on a date…that turned to five dates. Len was the first to confess that he loved Barry, the younger saying it back.

They talked to each other and their soulmates, the four deciding to cut the tie. Iris had gotten serious with a guy named Eddie, born without a name. It was a rare, and almost a blessing for people like Barry and Len.

That's how they ended up at a tattoo parlor, getting the names covered up. 

Barry was laying back on a chair, hand in hand with Len who also sat in a chair beside him. "Feeling alright scarlet? Light headed at all?" Len asked, feeling a little dizzy himself. It's like a default the names have to when someone tries to break it. It can be a toxic reaction.

"A little, but I'll be fine." Barry smiled at Len, eyes avoiding the tattoo gun. Len gripped his hand, smiling.

"We can stop to get something to eat." The tattoo artist said, not pulling his gun away.

"No, go ahead and finish." Barry said, Len squeezing his hand.

"I'm glad we finally were able to get this taken care of." Len said, looking at his arm. The lightning incorporated into the name made him smile wide, watching Barry get his done. There were snowflakes around his name, Barry looking away. Needles made his queasy, tattoo or not.

"I know…next thing his marriage."

"Which I'm all for ." Len said, the man finishing up the last of the color. Len watched him work the last ten minutes before pulling away, Barry showing Len his new soul mark. Len's name had been tattooed over Iris' name, snowflakes on each end. Smiling Len lifted his arm, Barry's name covering Mick's, a lightning bolt in the background.

"That's pretty badass." Barry said, Len smiling down at the mark that claimed Barry his and smiled.

"Why's mine so girly?" 

"Because you're girly." Barry said, turning to face Len eyes. He was met by a kiss to the lips, Barry smiling as he kissed back.

This was his soulmate, even if he had to write his name on his arm. Sometimes destiny's wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have a prompt, send it to me at Jinxous-all


End file.
